dystopiandiplomacyfandomcom-20200214-history
External War
War and Cause This server is not a war-based server, and we will always advise that towns diplomatically solve disputes Launching a coup or revolution? Nothing here. Look at Internal Conflicts - Towns without a nation cannot have an Attrition or Invasion/Land Dispute war declared on them - All nations involved in a war must be at least 2 days old - To start a war, you must declare it, with the type of war and the cause - If a nation signs a mutual defence/protectorate treaty with another nation, they only have to declare a Invasion war 48 hours before if they are aiding the city - In order to declare war they must provide a reasoning to their enemy, it can be as simple as they just hate their nation or town, or it can include a reasoning such as they want more territory - Nations can also notify their enemy of an option to end the war, which could include paying the other a large sum of money, releasing a prisoner of war, giving up land, etc. - Nations may also have an overlapping of wars such as an Invasion and Attrition, but must be declared separately - Nations cannot have walls that are bedrock, and cannot abuse glitches for defence and etc. - If a Nation or town refuses the war and either goes inactive or none of their residents go on the server, within a week of war, they will completely lose the war Details of Each War Attrition # Citizens of both nations involved in the war can kill their enemy at anytime when in the wilderness, and it will not be considered murder # It is up to the citizens to be aware of who is apart of who's town, and it is still considered murder if they kill someone who is not an enemy under the attrition war # Citizens cannot destroy or go/trespass into their enemy's territory # Nations cannot build or destroy blocks within 10 blocks of their enemy's border as a way of strategy # Once an enemy's resident is in CON territory, or any other territory that is not the wilderness or theirs, players cannot kill them and will be charged with murder if they do so # Players can fire arrows at an enemy in the wilderness too, once a player is out of the wilderness, they are considered safe from any attack # Players can fire arrows from in their territory into enemies in the wilderness if they choose to do so # Attrition wars can end when both towns agree to end it Invasion/Land Dispute # Invasion/Land Dispute wars will play out in several regulated battles # Citizens cannot attack or trespass into their enemy's town unless it is an official battle # Citizens cannot murder enemy residents unless it is an official battle, with the exception of an Attrition War overlap # When not in battle, Citizens are required to follow the law and to respect their enemy. # Each battle must occur in equal population (ex. 2v2, 3v3, etc.) # The nation which declares the war will always get the first attack # If an away-from-home war occurs, the attackers may build a small camp 40 blocks away from the enemy town, as long as it's not conflicting with another nation # Nations may store any valuables into their bedrock vault, however during a battle the vault will remain locked and players cannot go inside of it # During a battle all portals will be shut off so players cannot cheat and leave during a battle # Using lag machines or other lag items like massed fireworks or lingering potions is not allowed. Players may use fireworks if there is no colour splash # Wolves may be used in battles, however each player involved in the battle can only have a maximum of 10 wolves at once. Battles: # The attackers and the defenders must both agree for the battle to start # Players cannot leave the game, if a player leaves the game during a battle due to lagging out, every player must stop what they are doing and the battle must restart. The player who left must record the last 15 seconds to prove that they lagged out and did not leave # If the server crashes during a battle, it will be restarted # All battles are free game, players can use any weapon such as an enchanted sword, a wolf, etc. but be aware that if an animal dies during a battle, it will not be replaced # For defenders, TNT is allowed, including cannons and other items. Attackers cannot use TNT # In a battle, each player only has one life, once killed, they cannot go back into battle after respawn # The attackers will begin 20 blocks outside the enemy's territory # Once the battle begins at the discretion of the host, the attacker may go into the defenders territory # In a battle, attackers may steal from the defender's territory, and the defender's may steal from the attacker's camp # In a battle, attackers may also destroy defender's territory, and the defender's may destroy the attacker's camp. However the point of the battle is not destruction # A battle has ended once one side as lost all of it's players involved in it. When a battle ends, destruction and theft also ends # If the defender wins, they get to attack in the next battle # If the attacker wins, they get to attack again in the next battle Battles and Territory Claims: - If there is 20 successful attacks, the town being attacked will be considered invaded and the nation will now have control of the town. Since nations usually have multiple towns, they will usually have another place to fall back on if so. Ending the war: # Territorial Wars/Invasions can end by both towns agreeing to end it # They can end by the one side losing their or the disputed entire territory # They can end by one side running out of money Hostile Takeover # Hostile Takeover wars will play out in a few regulated battles and will follow the same rules and system as the Invasion/Land Dispute with the only exceptions below. # If there is 5 or more successful attacks, the town will be considered invaded. # If the town is able to repel more than 2 attacks, the war will end. # The nation attacking the nationless town cannot be invaded.